


Continuity

by MToddWebster (RembrandtsWife)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, pretty much just that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22349932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RembrandtsWife/pseuds/MToddWebster
Summary: What it says in the tags
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Continuity

**Author's Note:**

> Another tiny Stucky ficlet I found in my Dreamwidth. Enjoy!

God, he had missed this. Being on his knees for Bucky had been one of the secret joys of Steve's life since he was sixteen and did this for the first time. It was queer, it was dirty, it was wrong, and it was the essence of who he was. In his mind he was still a skinny weakling in oversized clothes, his bony knees aching on the splintery wooden floor, his mouth open for Bucky Barnes' dick.

It was a beautiful dick, fat but shapely, the head fitting perfectly into the back of his mouth. He loved the feel of it on his tongue, against his lips, the way it scraped but made his mouth water. He loved the little smothered grunts Bucky made as he licked and sucked, the way he'd grip Steve's shoulder but not his head or his jaw, as if Steve was still the tiny asthmatic who might be smothered if you handled him the wrong way. Sucking Bucky's cock made Steve feel like *himself*, like there was continuity between the scrawny kid who'd almost died a few times before he turned twenty and the super-soldier who had defeated Hydra but perished tragically and the twenty-first-century man who could live in an apartment with his fella and kiss in public without going to jail for it.

Moaning, Steve went down until his nose hit Bucky's pubic hair and sucked hard. "Fuck," Bucky said softly, and his hand tightened to bruising as he spurted, trembling, in Steve's mouth.


End file.
